HOUSE OF CARDS
by excujimee
Summary: no summary haha


Hawa dingin menyergap, mungkin salju akan turun.

Kembali melirik kearah jam ditangannya

ini sudah hampir 5 jam ia menunggu disini dan tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan datang,

mungkin dia lupa

Menghela nafas, masih bertaruh jika 'kemungkinan' yang ia pikirkan itu tidak benar. untuk kesekian kali merogoh ponselnya, tidak ada pesan, lantas memencet deretan nomor yang sepertinya sudah ia hafal betul diluar kepala.

"jungkook-ah? dimana kau sekarang?"

"oh hyung, maaf sepertinya kita batal bertemu hari ini. Maafkan aku tapi ada keperluan yang sangat penting."

Tersenyum kecut, Hawa dingin sepertinya benar benar merayap ketubuhnya hingga suaranya menjadi serak. Tangannya memilin baju bawahnya hingga kumal.

"oh baiklah, tidak apa-apa"

"dimana kau sekarang?"

"tidak perlu khawatir, aku-aku sedang dirumah Taehyung"

"benarkah?"

"ya" Jimin mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, setidaknya Jungkook mengkhawatirkannya, itupun lebih dari cukup. yah, setidaknya

"Cari lah tempat yang hangat hyung, cuaca sangat dingin"

"ya, kau ju-"

"aku tutup dulu ya, bye"

.

.

.

"kau bodoh"

iya dia memang bodoh

"terlalu bertaruh untuk seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu"

Jimin menghela nafas, semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang ia lipat. cuaca dingin tidak hanya membuat suaranya menjadi serak, tapi juga membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

Taehyung mendekatinya, ekspresi kasihan jelas sekali terpancar dari wajahnya. dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan segelas susu hangat disamping Jimin.

"minumlah"

Jimin meneggakkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum manis walau wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Taehyung memang yang terbaik, disaat seperti ini Jimin bertaruh jika tidak ada Taehyung mungkin saja ia akan menyayat nadi atau terjun dari sungai.

"ngomong-ngomong kau baru pulang?" Tanya Jimin ketika melihat mantel Taehyung tergeletak diruang tengah dipinggir sofa. Taehyung mengangguk, ia beralih duduk di samping sahabat nya itu dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"dari supermarket, kau pikir aku bodoh keluar tanpa mantel?"

Jimin terkekeh, namun tak berapa lama tawa renyah nya berhenti membuat Taehyung dengan awkward meneruskan bahan pembicaraan.

"jadi-jungkook?"

Jimin lagi lagi menghela nafas. "dia tidak datang, aku mengerti dia sibuk. -bahkan aku menunggu selama berjam-jam"

"bodoh"

"yah-taehyung, kau pikir bagaimana jika aku 'berhenti'?"

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, ketara ia kaget bercampur bingung, Jimin benar-benar mencintai Jungkook, jadi sekarang? dia menyerah?

"aku hanya lelah terus seperti ini. dari awal aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku"

"yah Jimin, apa kau sakit?" Taehyung meletakkan tangannya dengan keras ke jidat Jimin hingga yang disana meringis. "YAK!"

"Seseorang yang dulu sangat bersemangat sekarang menyerah begitu saja eum? eum eum?"

Kau tau, Hal ini lah yang Jimin sangat sukai dari Taehyung. Penyemangat, paling tidak Jimin bisa menumpahkan bebannya sedikit demi sedikit. Melupakan Jungkook untuk semalam, melupakan sakit hatinya.

.

.

.

"baru pulang?" Ini sudah pukul 3 dini hari dan Jungkook menunggunya sampai larut?

"kau menelponku berkali-kali, yeah aku sebenarnya ingin menginap dirumah Taehyung, tapi tidak jadi hehe" Jimin mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, Jungkook sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Yang termuda tidak kunjung membalas senyumnya sampai pudar.

"aku tidak suka kau menginap disana" aku Jungkook sambil mengalihkan wajah marahnya. Jimin buru-buru memeluknya dari belakang, senyum senang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan saat suhu hangat Jungkook menjalar ketubuhnya.

"aku lelah, kau juga kan? ayo tidur sekarang."

"tahan sebentar, aku benar-benar merindukan mu kook-ah"

"maaf, hyung"

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, sinarnya masuk diiringi sinar putih. Salju sudah turun.

Jimin membuka matanya, kosong. mungkin Jungkook sudah bangun.

Menatap kosong kedepan, enggan untuk tegak, mungkin badannya mati rasa.

tapi ia tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama, mungkin saja Jungkook disana menunggunya dengan sarapan pancake madu? ah membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia tersenyum tanpa henti

"Jungkook-ah?" panggilnya, tidak ada jawaban. Ruang tengah kosong dan nampak sudah dibersihkan. Tak berpikir lama ia pergi ke arah dapur,

kosong

Jimin menghela nafas lagi, tiba tiba note kuning khas kekasihnya itu terlihat tertempel di depan kulkas. Entahlaj ia harus senang atau?

'Hyung, malam ini malam natal. aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu, jadi tunggu aku ok? kkkk ^o^

Jungkook-ah aku sudah terlalu lelah menunggu

.

.

.

"kau sebenarnya tidak perlu melakukan ini" yang termuda tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya hingga gigi kelincinya tiba-tiba keluar membuat dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"aniya hyung, kebetulan saat aku dijalan aku melihat ini. dan langsung ingat padamu. Bagaimana apa kau suka?" Tanyanya menggebu, yang tertua nampak sedikit ingin bermain. ia menggeleng dengan rupa masam, si kelinci menghela nafas dengan kesal "oh jadi tidak suka? baiklah, ini akan ku berikan pada-"

"Siapa bilang? aish kenapa kau bungkus lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada protes saat melihat kekasihnya itu membungkus kembali (dengan kasar) kado yang baru saja dibukanya. Kekasihnya ini memang suka sekali merajuk, jika seperti ini satu-satu nya cara untuk membuat si kelinci berhenti cemberut adalah dengan cara..

"hyuuuung~"

memeluknya dengan erat, menyesap bau Mint yang tak pernah bosan ia hirup hampir setiap hari. Jungkook terkekeh, sepersekian detik tubuh mereka bertautan satu sama lain. merasakan detak jantung yang beriringan. "yah, aku hanya bercanda."

"aku tahu hyung, aku hanya ingin dipeluk oleh mu hihihi"

"kau ini-"

BRAK

"ji-jimin hyung?"

ini tidak benar

"maaf-maafkan aku, pintunya tidak dikunci jadi aku-aku-maaf"

entah apa yang terjatuh kelantai dengan keras hingga berceceran, Jungkook buru-buru melepas pelukannya, mendatangi Jimin yang nampak linglung

"jimin..."

"wae?" tanya Jimin dengan suara beratnya yang bergetar. "kenapa harus dia?"

"kenapa harus dia? taehyung? jawab aku!"

Ini sakit, lebih sakit dari pada hal apapun. Ia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tapi ketika seseorang yang benar-benar kau percayai malah berbalik menusukmu dari belakang.

ini jauh lebih sakit

"aku menyukainya Jimin, jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Ku pikir aku bisa mengiklas kannya untukmu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Ia berbalik padaku, karna kenyataannya... kau tidak lebih baik dariku" ujar Taehyung nyaris tanpa ekspresi, Jimin melihatnya tak percaya.

Sebelumnya, siapa yang membuatnya tak menyerah? Sebelumnya, siapa yang membuatnya bangkit?

ITU TAEHYUNG

dan rasanya ia juga yang menghempaskannya kebawah sampai jauh.


End file.
